No Intentions
by Twilightholic-Tanya
Summary: A cold night and a lonely walk home. Tempting aroma and painful thirst. A foolish girl and a hungry predator. Love blooms and danger takes it's toll.


**No Intentions**

**I haven't written a story like this in a while and I just wanted to get it out there. Right now it's just a one-shot but I might continue it. I'm still very unsure. **

**Anyway enjoy. **

* * *

_****_

BELLA

"Alright, Bella. You be careful okay, its dark out there," Alice said from behind the counter. I flashed her a smile while I put on my jacket.

"Al, I've walked home on worse nights, I'll be fine," I said feeling a bit of warmth from her worry. Having never had brothers or sisters I enjoyed the love she showed toward me sometimes. As much as I hated working at the small diner I was glad that I had met Alice.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for Jasper? We could drop you off," Alice said her blue eyes a bit wide.

"I'll be fine and you have to work for another hour. What's wrong with you tonight?" I asked knowing she had never been this worried about me before. It was almost 11:00 and the streets did look empty but I lived only a few blocks away from the diner. I'd be fine.

"I don't know. I'd just feel better if you would stay and wait," she said looking anxious.

"I would but I got to get home Alice really. Don't worry so much. You'll give yourself frown lines," I teased and she glared.

"Just be careful okay."

"Okay," I said walking out the warm little restaurant. The tingle of bells followed behind me before the door closed and I started to walk away.

The night was darker than I thought. The night was so cold. It was hitting winter, but we were still in fall. A few colored leaves scattered on the cold hard sidewalk of the city. My feet made a steady rhythm hitting against the pavement. My legs were starting to feel numb from the cold.

I wouldn't be walking around in a skirt if I could help it, but my uniform required it.

I wrapped my jacket around me and I felt my heart thump a bit. The night seemed to glow with an eerie mist. It followed me and swirled around me as though trying to confuse me.

I heard a sound and twirled. My heart pounded in my ears and I swallowed hard as though I was trying to consume stones. I looked around but the streets were empty.

Completely empty.

I shook my head. Alice and her stupid worries. She got to me. That was all. My apartment building was just a block away.

I could make it home call Alice and scold her for having me so frightened. Slowly I moved my foot again and began my pace. The wind suddenly blew hard in my face and my hair swirled around me. I froze once more.

Someone was watching me.

I could feel it.

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked around. No one was there.

There weren't any cars where someone could hide. The streets were empty. My heart beat started to beat faster and faster. Fear pulsed in my blood and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

_No one is here. No one is here_, I repeated it in my head and once more began my steps.

But I stopped once again.

Up ahead was a gap. An alley. I didn't want to walk past that but there really was no other place I could go. I had to get home.

Suddenly I wished I could have waited for Alice. I gulped as I watched the shadow of the alley way. My heart was playing an unsteady rhythm. I wrapped my jacket around myself once more and began to walk.

_No one is here_, I said with a note of courage in my head. I would pass the alley way like I did every night and then I would get home. I would take a warm shower; laugh at how silly I was. Finish my book and then wrap myself in my sheets and go to bed. Tomorrow I'll laugh about it with Alice.

There were no more complications. That was all there was too it.

When I was half way across the alley I stopped. I heard stones falling in water. I turned my head to see an empty dark alley way. The only light came from the dim moonlight. There were a couple doors leading to apartment building but other than that and a few dumpsters it was empty. There were puddles all over the ground from last night's rain but there was no one kicking the stones or throwing them in.

My brows furrowed. I didn't know why I didn't just walk home and forget about it but I walked into the alley.

"Hello," I said quietly walking deeper into the dark hall. The moon made my shadow seem huge and monster like. I continued into the alley and stopped when I heard a deep low chuckle. I turned so fast I lost my balance and fell backward. I hit the gravel with an 'oomph'. I looked up to see a figure walking toward me.

I scrambled backward.

If I could get up I wouldn't be able to run. The alley was a dead end and the figure was walking toward me from the only way out.

All blood left my face and my eyes went wide. My heart thumped faster than a humming birds wings and I felt a tightening in my stomach. I felt nauseous. My eyes filled with water and I felt as though someone has wrapped a rope around my throat.

The figure or more like man was standing in front of me now.

He was tall and he looked strong. As I examined his body t could tell he could pass for handsome young man. I scanned his face. Copperish red hair covered in head and rest on his forehead. He was pale and glowing in the moonlight. He was beautiful, but other worldly.

My breath caught and even though my body choked on fear, I was looking at an angel.

As I met his eyes they looked wild and hungry. They were pitch black. They were the most frightening thing I had ever seen on the most beautiful face I had ever seen.

The man met my eyes and wild and crazy look that was there calmed. They were peaceful and calm and he stared at me.

He suddenly straightened out of the crouch I hadn't seem him form and froze.

He just looked at me.

_**EDWARD**_

The streets were empty and my throat burned with an uncontrollable flame. It was painful and uncomfortable. I walked around the abandoned streets. It was a dark chilling night. The kind of night that woke trouble. The kind of night I was able to find prey.

Still I had been walking since sunset and the alley's and corner's were empty. No evil mind was out tonight, but I could barely control my thirst.

I sighed. My eyes had no doubt gone blacker than black.

_I could cheat, _from the deepest part of mind the thought suggested. I shook it off. I wouldn't dare cheat. I wouldn't kill innocent. Not now not ever. I had a gift and I would use it to my best ability.

_I hope she's alright. Something just doesn't feel right. Maybe I should call her back, and insist she take a ride with us,_ I heard a woman's frantic thought's run through her head. She wasn't too far from where I was.

Perhaps a few blocks. I could see a picture of a girl in her mind. Her coworker had decided to walk home and she was worried. Finally I had bait. I could follow the girl and only hope she would come across trouble and then I would feed tonight.

I ran until I came to the diner I had seen in the woman's thoughts. The girl had left only a few minutes before she would be around here. I started to walk maybe coming across her scent but I was afraid that the scent would be too much. So I held my breath and tried to see if I could find the girls thought's.

I didn't catch anything.

I knew the direction the girl would be walking from the woman's thoughts. I would find her.

As I predicted I had found her. She was walking a waitress's outfit. Her arms wrapped around herself and she looked frightful. I suddenly felt an urge of anger toward the girl.

Was she stupid? Did she not know she shouldn't walk out at night?

I took a deep breath and a scent hit me. It was so powerful I felt my knees go weak. It smelled amazing. I looked at the girl and knew it had to be coming from her. The thirst and the smell were too much to take and I took her as my prey.

The better side of me tried to think this through. Tried to see her as an innocent girl who didn't deserve death. I tried to look for her thoughts. They would help to see her as a person instead of food, but…she had none.

There was silence where she should be. There was nothing there and without anything to hold be back, I planned my strategies. I couldn't hear her thoughts. Maybe she wasn't as innocent as she appeared; the girl could have gotten away with murder. I would never know, and it made me feel less of a monster for the deed I was about to do.

I didn't know her past.

Maybe she deserved to die.

I would never know. But she was dying tonight.

I followed the girl at a safe distant. But she stopped with her pace and looked ahead. She was staring at an alley way. Perfect.

She would have to walk past it and then I would attack. I wouldn't make her suffer. It would be quick and painless. I would do that with her, which I didn't do with the other's I killed.

I held my breath and ran past her. I ducked into the alley and leaned against the wall. Hidden from view by a dumpster. The animal in me, calmed and I was able to think straight. It wouldn't be fair to kill this girl, but her scent was amazing.

Would I be able to give it up?

Maybe.

I could walk away from it. Leave the girl alone. Her thought's were blocked from my mind and I would not be able to see into her past. See what she did; see if she was completely innocent. My conscious could live with that.

I wouldn't be a true monster if I didn't know the girl.

I would do a test. I could hear the girl's footsteps only a few meter's from where I stood. I grabbed and handful of pebbles and toss them into a nearby puddle. The girl's footsteps stopped.

If she walked in I would kill her.

If she ignored it, I would give her, her life.

My heart dropped when I heard her footsteps.

"Hello," her voice called in a frightful tone, but there was something mixed. Interest?

Was the girl mental?

She walked right past me and I couldn't contain the chuckle. She followed the bait. I stepped out of my hiding place to see the girl twirl and fall. Her heart began a unhealthy pace as she scrambled backward.

I had no control of myself.

She was prey and I predator. It was nature.

I was in front of the girl in seconds. She was small and fragile. Her skin was pale and sickly in the moonlight. Her brown hair surrounded her heart shaped face like a halo.

Her dark deep eyes met mine and I saw everything her thoughts didn't show me.

She was completely innocent. She looked like she couldn't harm a fly. She didn't deserve this. If I killed her would I be able to live with my conscious. I didn't know. I didn't decide.

I just stared.

* * *

**This is like my first vampire story in a while. I might continue it depending on the review response but for now it stands as a one-shot.**

**I hoped you liked it and please review for me.**

**Reviews make me happy. **

**Truly Twilightholic-Tanya **


End file.
